Special Needs
by YasiiiA
Summary: DamonXOFC – A new girl rolls into Mystic Falls, and she goes by the name of Avril Stevens, she's an independent seventeen year old girl. However she soon became a top target of a hot-headed lusting vampire, which is never a good thing, especially when that vampire is Damon Salavator. But what happens when Damon isnt the only vampire after her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello there fellow reader! So my friend loves this show and I've always loved vampires, so this is how this baby/story was born. Please enjoy! I've thought about this story line for a while now and utterly love Damon's character so here we are! And this IS a DamonXOC fic don't like it don't read it! 'M' for a reason! Any comments and suggestions are welcome!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't NOT own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters! Only my own OCs and this plot!_**

Chapter 1

It was a pretty cold and bleak December, I had just been pulled out of my previous school so suddenly, and when I thought things were _just _starting to settle down, some uncle I've never heard of suddenly dies and leaves me everything of his to me in his will. Not that that I was completely complaining however, I mean suddenly getting three million bucks out of the blue is never really a bad thing…unless it's stolen, _then _it's a bad thing.

My name Avril, Avril Stevens, I've lived alone in my single person apartment for a year, now I'm living alone but in a hideously lavish mansion. My uncle's name was Henry…I think. Not that I'd know, I became an emancipated minor at sixteen and my parents never really bothered to tell me about our family, even as a teen I was doing better than my ass hole for parents.

"**We will be arriving to the Mystic Falls bus stop shortly.**" The man on the crappy speaker phone announced, with a sigh I began to gather my shoulder bag and duffle.

'_It's kinda depressing…everything I own in just two bags…' _I thought with another long sigh.

The long and large vehicle came to a halt, slightly swaying its passengers, along with me. I tucked my black fringe behind my left ear out of my eyes, standing up I noticed some stares as I walked to the front of the bus.

'_Haven't these people ever seen dyed hair before?' _I thought with slight irritation.

Oh yeah forgot to mention, I was always the 'outlaw' kind of kid my whole life, I got my first tattoo at sixteen and got four more since. My hair held four different colors – three of which were artificial – my fringe which swooped over my left eye was black, from my roots down to my ear was my natural chocolate brown hair, which faded into a purple and a couple of inches after faded and ended with a blue. My hair reached down to about the middle of my back, I liked long hair.

My tongue played with my lip rings moving them slightly from left to right as I walked out of the bus and into the cold frigid air outside – I had a couple piercings; spider bites on my bottom right lip, a nose piercing on my left side, five earrings on my right ear and four on my left, my belly button, and finally two that I did just because I was drunk and felt like it; my nipples.

I never wanted to be like or even liked by others because of my looks, I loved the way I looked now and how I expressed myself, I was a firm believer in the saying '**_Like me for me, or fuck of!_**'

As I finally got off the bus I instantly shivered as a gust of ice like air hit me, nearly piercing through my skin. I looked around, the side walk was covered in a sheet of sleek ice and a thin layer of snow blanketed by surroundings, I had no idea where I was or even where to go.

"Um, excuse me!" I called out to the bus driver, the old and quite round man looked at me with a dead pan expression before slamming the bus doors in my face and driving off.

"ASS!" I exclaimed in deep frustration, stomping my foot. "Well now what?" I whispered to myself, looking at my _very _empty surroundings. I shivered once again as a piercing wind blew past me. Looking around I noticed a pole behind me and read the sign it held '**Mystic falls 15 miles.**'

"FIFTEEN MILES?!" I practically screamed infuriated "Thanks for nothing you old terd!" I cursed the bus driver. I walked up to the pole that also held the bus schedule; looking over it I realized this was a bad start to a new situation.

'_The next bus won't be here for another four hours, where the hell am I that takes a bus so damn long?! I might as well start walking…' _I thought in deep and utter frustration. '_It'd take me a couple of hours to walk fifteen miles…it's better than sitting on a bench though, at least I can keep my body somewhat warm by walking and I might get lucky and get picked up along the way.' _

Trudging down the glossy side walk I tried my best not to slip, but my heavy bags didn't help much in keeping my balanced. Steeping off the side walk I walked on the – thankfully – rougher road, it was utter empty and much to my carnage I doubted I'd be getting a car ride anytime soon.

After what felt like _forever _I finally heard the familiar sounds of tiers on asphalt, it sounded like angels singing to my ears. I immediately put my hand out sticking my thumb out, praying for the large vehicle to stop. And thankfully it did. I flung the door open throwing my belongings inside and immediately climbed in after.

"Where you headed to missy?" asked the trucker in a gruff voice. You could easily tell he was a trucker by the way he dresses. He wore a worn out gray shirt, a red button down shirt over it that he left open, blue bell bottoms, combat boots, a red cap, and finally to top it all off…a thick graying goatee.

"Mystic Falls." I simply replied, smiling at him.

"Damn missy, you still had quite a ways to go!" chuckled the man, turning back onto the road before driving off "Lucky I found you huh?" he asked – but more like proudly stated – as his aging dark brown eyes looked me over.

"Yeah…lucky." I flatly stated, looking out the window, trying to avoid his gaze. After a few moments of silence I could _still _feel his eyes on me as he spoke.

"So…how old are you?" the man asked with an obvious 'hidden' meaning to his words.

'_I can't tell him I _just _turned seventeen! He'll kick me out!' _after a few more second of silence, I replied…with a lie.

"Twenty." I somehow _felt _his grin grow.

"My you're mighty beautiful, you know that?" he complemented as his voice dipped an octave.

"Uhhh…thanks." I replied, hoping we'd reach Mystic Falls soon.

"Name's Jack, yours?" asked the man named 'Jack'.

"April." I lied, whenever someone asked my name and I didn't want to tell them I'd tell them it was 'April' because technically it was…'Avril' _is '_April', just in Spanish.

I could feel his eyes slowly crawling from my black jeans up to my tight fitted – somewhat – low cut gray shirt, stopping at the gap in between the collar of my shirt and the bottom of my fluffy black scarf.

"Eyes on the road, Jack." I piped up, my irritation rising due to Jack's suggestive stare.

'_Yeah like I'd _ever _shag you!' _I thought, with a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Yeah, yeah, can't blame a guy for tryin'." The slightly smelly man chuckled. Rolling my eyes I continued to look out the window at the fleeting view.

'_It's pretty woodsy huh?' _I thought looking as the endless array of passing trees. I felt my eyes weigh down, but I snapped them open instantly '_Sleeping in a stranger's car is how you get attacked you moron! Haven't you learnt _anything _yet?!' _I mentally scolded, leaning away from the door frame sitting up straight.

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Jack inquired, looking at me once again…and once again _not _at my eyes.

"A family thing." I vaguely replied, not wanting to give him too many details.

"Hmm." Was all he replied with, allowing us to fall back into silence, unfortunately not for long "So…how are you gonna pay me for this ride?" he purred in an obviously suggestive tone.

'_Are you kidding me? This soon?'_ I thought, aggravated .

"Sure, stop the truck." I practically purred. He immediately complied pulling to the side of the road. I turned to my grinning as he turned the truck's engine off.

I looked at him, my skin crawling with disgust at his perverse stare, but my face told a different story. I seductively bit my bottom lip, my eyes roamed around for some type of material – I didn't want to use my scarf unless completely necessary – and I found just that. Pulling a cloth out of jean's pocket, I smiled at him.

"I'm into this, you mind?" I asked in a childish tone, with slightly pursed lips.

"Not at all." He replied, with a grin. I wrapped the material tightly around his eyes.

"Now count to twenty _loudly _while I…strip." I commanded with as much seductiveness as I could. He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." Was his reply, then began to count. "One, two, three…" as he counted I quickly gathered my things, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. I opened the door and slide out of the car with my two bags.

Dropping onto the floor, I didn't bother to close his truck's door as I fled into the woods; I knew _just _how violent some truckers could be when they weren't 'paid'. I hid behind a tree for a short amount of time, I waited – slightly shivering – as I heard him cursing my 'name' and angrily drove off.

"Dick." I mumbled, as I continued to walk. The cover of trees kept me slightly warmer than I had been standing out on the road. Thankfully it wasn't long until I noticed another sign that stood at the side of the road that read '**Welcome to Mystic Falls.**'

I smiled, stopping for a minute I pulled out my earphones, iPhone, and pack of menthol cigarettes. Unwinding my earphones from around my device I plugged them into the correct ear and selected the 'shuffle' button 'Let You Go' by 'Chase & Status' began to play loudly – not that I minded. I pulled out a cigarette from my half empty pack, squeezing the base until I heard a 'tick' I then rolled the menthol around before lighting the cancer stick.

Walking on the cold, I rubbed my left arm with my shivering right hand. Taking a long drag of my cig I continued to walk, thankfully it didn't take long for me to finally find people. Flicking my cigarette away, I continued to walk and walk, until I saw what I assumed to be a diner or bar, either way I didn't care, I just needed warmth!

Running into the toasty place called 'The Grill' I smiled as I was engulfed into the warmth. I wrapped my headphones around my iPhone once again then placed it back into my back pack. I walked over to a seat at the bar, loosening my scarf slightly I hailed the bartender for a drink of hot chocolate, kiddish I know but hey – who doesn't like hot coco?

As I waited for my order my eyes scanned the rest of the joint, most it the occupants were teens, makes sense it's the weekend. I rested my elbows onto the bar, brushing my fingers thought my long locks. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder

"You still haven't paid me back y'know." A voice behind me growled.

'_And here I thought I could finally relax…'_ I mentally growled, turning I saw the same trucker from earlier. Looking over my shoulder I spoke.

"Listen here _Jack _I'm _not _in the fucking mood, got it?" I audibly growled this time. He grabbed my forearm pulling my off stool.

'_Damn it he's causing a fricking scene…might as well use it to my advantage.' _I thought, tugging my arm away from him a glared daggers at him.

"Look at me when you're talking, bitch." He bit out.

"Hey leave her alone man." a man called out, walking over to us. He was wearing a black jacket, dark blue shirt, and jeans. His hair was a slight golden-brown color and he couldn't have been more than six foot.

"Mind your own damn business kid!" he yelled, shoving the – my guess – teen away.

"HEY!" I barked, getting everyone's attention. The bar went slightly silent, everyone's eyes were watching us "If you think you can pick on me, come at me." The moron actually _did _step forward, I could see from the corner of my eye that my 'savior' stiffened slightly.

With a chuckle I smashed my fist against the trucker's nose and kicked him in the groin. He leant forward coughing harshly, and I simply smiled before growling.

"Get out of here, and _don't _come back." The man looked up at my slightly scared yet still angry and ashamed that he had his ass handed to him by a girl. He immediately left the bar.

'_I knew those self defense lessons would pay off, suck it mom.' _I thought, quite proud of myself.

"Damn, good job." The cute boy congratulated, as he walked closer to me.

"Thanks." I giggled in my response.

"Name's Stefan, you?"

"Avril." I replied, looking up at him with a smile.

"Hey wanna join us?" Stefan asked, gesturing to a table. There were three other girls seated at the table and on guy, it was nice of him to ask but…I'm quite a solitary person, especially today.

"Thanks for the offer, and I don't mean to be rude but no thanks, I've had an annoyingly long day." I replied with a sigh, reclaiming my stool.

"Naw I get it don't worry, maybe another time?" Stefan offered. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied, as he walked away I turned back towards the bar.

"Here you are." Said the bartender, placing the hot coco in front of me.

"Thanks dude!" I replied, gingerly taking the cup into my hands.

"Good right hook by the way." The bartender chuckled.

"Thanks." I laughed, taking a small sip from my mug.

"Yeah, it was a good one." Another rough yet silky voice added, I turned to my left and was greeted by a man.

'_When did he get here?' _I thought, slightly confused as to how I didn't notice him.

He had long dark locks that outlined his strong jaw line, that was dusted with a light shadow. He turned to look at me resting like left elbow onto the bar, his ice blue eyes bore into me, and his grin just…oh dear lord it just turned me on!

"And you are?" I asked trying to hide how hot I thought this man was, cocking a brow at this mysterious beauty.

"Damon." He chuckled.

**_Hey so please remember to comment and show love! It fuels the next chapter! Good or bad all comments are welcomed! xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello there, sorry for the really long wait. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please dont forget to comment! xx**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"So…Damon, you from here?" I asked, looking away from the devilishly handsome man, taking another sip of my hot coco to calm my nerves.

"Yes, but I haven't been here in decades." He replied with a sly grin, as if his words had a double meaning.

"Interesting, but do you know your way around the town?"

"Yeah, I do." He replied nonchalantly, taking another sip of the amber substance that brimmed his glass.

"Good 'cuz I might need your help." I piped up, looking up at him.

"With?" he asked, looking down at me.

'_His eyes are…like ice.' _I thought staring into his impossibly blue orbs.

"I'm new to town and…need to find my house." He eyed me for a moment before a grin swept across his lips.

"Find your house?" he repeated, his eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion.

"An uncle of mine died and left it to me."

"Oh I'm sorry." The man named 'Damon' apologized.

"It's fine, I didn't even know him." I shrugged, drinking the last remainders of my coco before standing and picking up my bags. "Well shall we go?" I asked slipping both bags onto my right shoulder.

"I haven't even finished my drink ye-" I just wanted to sleep, so his objection wasn't going to get in the way of that. I pulled his glass out of his hands, before chugging is myself. I winced slightly as the liquid fire made its way down my throat shaking my head slightly, I handed the glass back to him.

"You shouldn't drink and drive, _Damon._" I stated with a grin, before turning away and walking towards the door.

I felt his piercing blue eyes scroll leisurely up and down my body, because of the shivers that ran through me. I paused reaching the door, realizing Damon wasn't behind me, looking back the way I came, I noticed that kid from before…'Steven' was it? It looked as if he and Damon were bickering about something; I rolled my eyes sighing, before walking back towards them.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"No, no problem at all, right _Stefan_?" Damon stated, doing a weird – yet sexy – eye thing to the man.

'_Stefan that's right.' _I thought, correcting myself about my 'savior' is name. I noticed 'Stefan' look at me with apologetic eyes, before reluctantly walking away.

"Well then Avril why don't we go?" Damon offered, holding out his arm for me to take. I smiled looping my arm under his.

"Why don't we." I replied, as we began walking back towards the front door of Mystic Grill. Once outside I shivered as the cold air hit me, cursing myself for not having a jacket on. Suddenly I felt my two – heavy – bags being taken from me by Damon.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

"Girls shouldn't carry heavy things." He replied, the charming grin never faltering from his features. I was slightly taken aback by his actions, nobody has ever really been nice to me in a very long time.

"T-Thank you." I replied, cursing myself for stuttering like an idiot. I looked away from him as I felt a surge of blood rush to my cheeks.

'_Damn it Avril pull yourself together!' _I thought, willing the redness away from my face.

"Well my car's right over there if you're still willing to let me take you to…where ever it is you need to go." Damon piped up, waiting for me to reply.

"Yes please, I can't stay out in this fricking cold any longer." I quickly replied, then added "Which one's yours?" I asked looking out onto the array of cars.

"The blue Camaro" he replied, pointing to the blue car at the end of the parking lot.

'_Fancy car for a fancy boy' _I thought with a grin, walking towards where he had pointed, but upon reaching the vehicle my eyes widened tremendously.

"You drive a _1967 Camaro Chevrolet?!" _I exclaimed in utter surprise, practically drooling over the muscle car before me.

"You know cars?" Damon asked slightly surprised, placing my bags in his trunk.

"Only the ones I love." I replied, still eyeing the amazing ride. "Man what I'd do to have a muscle car of my own…" I trailed off running my fingers over the cold blue car.

"Maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime…" he trailed, walking over to the driver's seat.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed, sounding like a child on Christmas.

"That is if you do a favor for me first." Somehow I knew this was coming.

"And what would that be?" I asked opening the front passenger side door, before dropping down inside it. Once we where settled inside the car, Damon started up the vehicle, the roaring engine made me smile.

"I'm not sure yet, but one day, you'll have to do _exactly _as I tell you to." The raven haired man stated, I grinned.

"Deal." I replied, after little consideration. We drove away from the Mystic Grill and it wasn't long until Damon broke the silence.

"So do you have the address of your house?" he asked, looking over to me.

"No, but the lawyer said apparently everyone here knows the name?" I replied, it was more of a question though, as I wasn't really sure if he'd know it.

"And the name is?"

"The Aberthol mansion." I replied, hoping he'd know it.

"_That's _where you live?!" he asked a little surprised, I nodded.

'_Is it really that big of a deal?' _I thought.

"That's bigger than the Salvatore boarding house." Damon added, trying to show me the comparison between the two places I'd never seen before – so it wasn't much help.

"'Slavatore boarding house'?" I repeated, looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, my brother and I live there." Suddenly my face scrunched up in confusion, Damon must have caught it because he soon added "I'm Stefan's older brother." Suddenly I began to laugh.

"You guys are nothing alike!" I laughed out, calming myself slightly I added "The second I saw him he reminded me of an abandoned puppy."

"So it isn't just me then." Damon grinned, taking a right turn onto another open road. "But I thought all you girls liked that 'brooding lost soul' type of guys." Damon chuckled, looking over to me.

"Not me, I can promise you that…" I trailed of looking deeply into his arctic eyes "I _love _me a bad boy, know any?" I purred, tucking my black fringe away from my face.

"I might." Damon replied, grinning. He looked back towards the road. There was a slight downfall of silence as we drove, but not for long as the car came to a halt.

"We're here." Damon piped up. "I'll get your bags." He added, stepping out of the car.

"Well it all begins now Avril." I sighed to myself, before stepping out of the Camaro.

I reeled back slightly as I looked up at the _huge _mansion before me, Mr. Walker – my uncle's lawyer – said that everything was cleaned up and ready for me. walking towards the slightly larger than average front door I waited for Damon as my back pack had the keys to this over lavish home.

"What are you waiting for?" Damon asked, coming up next to me.

"The keys are in my back pack." I replied, gently grabbing the bag away from him. I pulled out the chain of keys, looking at the labels I finally found the one labeled 'front door' and pushing it into the lock. Hearing a 'click' I pushed the door open.

"Well isn't this just _crazy, _a beautiful girl all alone in such a big and scary mansion." Damon piped up, doing that sexy eyes thing with a grin that were all directed at me. I grabbed my other bag from him tossing them into the house, before meeting his eyes once again.

"I'm a big girl and as you saw earlier, one who can take care of herself." I leaned against the outer part of the door frame, grinning wildly at the man before me.

"You sure? Because I mean being the gentlemen I am I can't allow a girl to be all alone in such a scary place…especially at night." his voice was rough but somehow silky smooth all at once as he spoke.

Damon inched closer and closer towards me, stopping just before me. His figure towered over my mere 5'7 stature; I felt my heartbeat race faster within my chest. He rested his left and right hands onto the stone wall beside my head, boxing me in as he leaned in closer. He left my options of escaping to a minimal, not that I really wanted to anyway. I felt his lips gently press against my neck, kissing their way down to the crook of my neck. Suddenly I opened my eyes as a realization hit me.

"W-Wait Damon…" I said, slightly out of breath.

"Hmm?" he sounded, however not stopping from his actions.

"I wanna finish this inside, don't you?" I asked, I felt his grin against my slightly damp skin.

He pulled away and I immediately shivered as the cold air hit the spots on my neck he had licked and kissed. I walked past him swaying my hips as I went, reaching the slightly warmer interior of the house. I turned back towards the Raven haired man who continued to wait slightly impatiently outside.

"Ummm…Damon, why aren't you coming in?"

"Like I said, I'm a gentlemen, I'm waiting for you to invite me in." I smiled at his comment, walking back towards the door I pulled off my shirt and threw it to one side quickly discarding my jeans after.

I broadly smiled as I saw his ice blue eyes widen slightly before fogging over with lust. I grinned at the reaction; it was exactly what I had expected. I gently placed my hand on the door frame pouting.

"Unfortunately I like guys who take charge, yet your being such a goodie two shoes right now…"

"Oh come on-" I interjected before he could continue.

"Looks like your 'gentlemen' like mannerisms just made you lose your chances of getting laid tonight." I finished grinning "Well goodnight saint Damon." I teased, however before he could say anything in return slammed the door shut.

I tried my best to stifle my laughter as I heard him curse loudly before walking to his car and driving away. I smiled feeling slightly better about everything now, picking my bags off the floor I walked into the large living room that was to the left of the front door and laid down onto the sofa, too lazy to find a room at the moment.

'_So school tomorrow…fuck.' _I hated school, always have and always will. But I was slightly excited to see Damon again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey sorry for the late update! Hahaha anyway please check out my profile I have a surprise there! and please remember to review!**_

* * *

I suddenly felt myself roll of the deceptively squishy couch and hit a cold hard wooden floor, I groaned in pain as my eyes slowly opened adjusting to the bright sun rays that streamed through the windows.

"Damn it!" I growled in frustration, my alarm hadn't even gone off yet and my bare back was stinging…this wasn't exactly a good start to my morning.

I laid there for a few minutes looking up at the high ceiling above me; it was graced by intricate patterns of gold that mixed in perfectly with the cream beige behind it. A large chandelier made practically out of what only seemed to be crystals hung in the middle of the room, gleaming in the sun's rays. I really had prepared myself for an overly lavish home but this place had enough room to house this entire town, it felt like I was in the flipping Buckingham Palace!

"Ugh…" was all I could say as I continued to look over the decor. I pushed myself up off the wooden floor, I suddenly flinched as a loud and irritating beeping began to sound from behind me, the sharp and fast repetitive tone practically stabbing my ears.

'_Great…' _I thought irritated; I walked over to my phone clicking the 'ok' button on my touch screen.

Grabbing my two bags, I headed up the large and wide white marble stair case shivering as my feet made contact with the chilled floor. Finally reaching the top I looked around, I went from room to room not liking any of them, however that was until I reached the last room on the left and I knew instantly that this would be my room.

As soon as you walked in you could see the large four poster bed with black satin sheets. The farthest wall to the right of the bed wasn't a wall at all but a large window overlooking the trees beneath with a sliding door that lead out to a spacious balcony. The actual walls were a deep purple with thin and simple yet elegant silver floral patterns, the floor was black marble with cracks of white, and the doors where a deep brown. It had a Victorian Goth feel to it and I absolutely loved it, it's like it was made for me.

I noticed a white envelope that stood out against the coal black sheets of my new bed and walked curiously over to it, grasping the thin cream colored envelope I ran my fingers over the elegant cursive that spelled out my name, admiring the beauty of it. I gingerly opened it to reveal a letter if the same color inside pulling out the crisp paper I carefully unfolded it and began to read what had been scrawled out inside.

* * *

**_ 'Dear Avril,_**

**_This is your uncle Steven, I know we've ever formally met but you are part of the Aberthol family and always will be a part of this special blood line. Not meeting you after you second year of life is something I dearly regret but I hope I can make it up to you with this room. I asked your mother for help with the design and I was told it was to your tastes. I must say it was nice to know you and my sister, your mother, are similar with your décor likes._**

**_I unfortunately cannot divulge many family secrets through a simple letter as some my intercept it and we would all be done for, but in time you will come to learn about our families past and secrets. Well Avril it is time for me to bid you farewell, but you must know that when the time comes I have faith you will be strong for the path your life will take. You are after all you are my little sister's kid, and as you probably know how much of a head strong our mother is but from the moment I set my eyes on you I've known you'd grow to have a soft heart like hers._**

**_P.S. I'm sorry to hear about your brother and sister, I know you may be devastated but we Aberthols are strong willed people and I know you will get through it._**

- **_Love Steven Charles Aberthol.'_**

* * *

I looked at the letter, feeling slightly confused….what 'path' and 'secrets' was he talking about? And I shook my head and placed the letter on the white bedside table before throwing my bags onto the bed along with myself, I laid there for a moment thinking about my older siblings, I felt tears prick at my eyes but blinked them back, this wasn't a time to go down memory lane. I turned to my side and tapped my iPhone to see the time.

'_I have an hour before school starts' _I thought to myself, with a sigh I sat up off the bed readying myself to start the day.

Picking up my phone I searched through my playlists until I selected my 'morning mix', as you can probably tell I'm not much a morning person so I need some fun music to get me hyped up for the rest of the day. Pressing the shuffle button '**Disco Pogo**' by '**Frauenarzt & Manny Marc**' began to play through my phones speakers. Yes it _was _a German song but I understood it, hey I was part German and being such I forced myself to learn the language, because what's more fun than cursing at people in languages they don't understand?

"**~Was ist los? Es ist Party angesagt!~**" I along in German, bouncing around slightly.

I swayed my body to the music trying to wake myself up a bit more, as my hips moved to the beats I dove into my duffle picking out and outfit to wear for the day along with my toiletry and make up bags.

"**~DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling. UND ALLE ATZEN SING' DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling. UND ALLE ATZEN SING'!~**" I loudly sang along.

Pulling out a black tank top with tight ripped blue jeans, I walked over to my bathroom to get changed. I tied my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head and began to brush my teeth, rinsing out my mouth I looked up at my reflection, and nearly doubled over when I noticed the large hickey on the base of my neck, damn it!

'_I'm going to kill Damon! Geez!_' I thought exasperated, rolling my eyes I began changing into my clothes, I decided I'd wear my black scarf again today to hide the damn mark.

Once I had my clothes on I applied a single layer of neutral make up and accented my eyes with some black eyeliner and mascara, finally done I realized I now only had ten minutes until school stared, SHIT! I ran over to my back pack I pulled out my rolled up messenger bag and filled it with everything I thought I'd need, shoving my feet into my combat boots I ran out of the house.

"How the hell am I going to get there?!" I loudly questioned myself, then it hit me "The bike!" I exclaimed, my uncle's lawyer had said something about the bike they would provide me until I got my car. Finally finding it dumped in the grass by the front door I jumped onto it and headed for my new school.

'_Wait…where the hell _is_ my new school?' _ I thought, my shoulders slumped slightly but I didn't stop.

I kept cycling hoping I'd find a sign that said were the school was, until I felt a presence behind me and if the roar of the engine was any indication it was more than likely a car. I ignored the vehicle at first but when I heard a light double honk I turned to face the car, I recognized the driver from yesterday; Stefan. I stopped cycling leaning on one foot to keep me steady and he drove up to my side.

"Need a ride?" he asked, looking up at me from his window.

"God yes! I have no idea where I'm going!" I laughed; he chuckled with a nod and stepped out of the car.

"Get in, I'll put your bike in the trunk." I watched as he opened the door to his red car while I lifted my leg over the bike before handing it to him.

"Thanks." I replied once he had taken the bike from me, I walked over to the front passenger seat before opening the door and seated myself inside.

I watched from the rearview mirror as Stefan popped open the trunk, the slight bounce I felt was probably him throwing my bike into the back. Honestly I hated that thing but my lawyer hadn't given me any money to buy a freaking car yet. Finally he shut the trunk with the 'thunk' and walked back over, seating himself back into his seat he shifted the gear back into drive and we were now on the way to school.

"Thanks for the help." I piped up, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"No problem. So you got to know my brother Damon huh?" Stefan unexpectedly asked, well he just likes to dive right into things doesn't he? He had seemed more like the recluse type to me.

"Yeah I guess, I mean he dropped me home and that was about it." I replied with a shrug, okay so it wasn't the _whole _truth but I didn't want to tell his baby brother about the kissing session we had!

"Well I think you should steer clear of him, he's bad news." He stated, not bothering to look over at me.

I gave a curt nod while pulling my lips into a thin line, I hated it when people told me what to do, if anything it had the opposite effect on me and I ended up doing what they told me not to.

"Look Stefan I'm thankful for the ride but I've been with guys _worse_ than Damon" boy was that an understatement "I'm sure I can handle him." After my comment the car fell into a thick silence.

A few moments later I began to feel guilty, I mean what I said came out a bit bitchier then I meant for it to.

"Listen Stefan I'm-" I began but was cut off.

"No I get it, it's fine I was just warning you. My brother tends to get…never mind just be careful." I nodded, I knew he was just trying to warn me about his 'bad boy' brother, but I can take care of myself.

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached our destination, Stefan and I exchanged simple a 'thank you' and what not before going our separate ways. I went to the main office to get my schedule and easily found my first class; history.

The second I entered the class I knew the teacher was a dick, he just had that 'dickish vibe' about him. I sat at the back corner of the room to trying to avoid an introduction, it worked. People began to fill the class and noticed who were and were not friends. Everyone came into the room talking while I just sat there alone in silence, wow I felt like a loner. One the class had begun Mr. Tanner droned on and on about god knows what and I didn't even bother to pay attention, however that was until he called out to a girl named 'Elena'. I remembered her; she was the brunette from the other day.

"Ms. Gilbert I gave you a pass because of what had happened to your parents but its long passed use now." He stated his tone was firm and quite frankly mean.

I watched as Elena shrunk slightly, her face dropping from the smile it had previously held, I knew that look in her eyes because it was the same one I've had for years. I abruptly pushed myself out of my seat catching everyone's attention, including Mr. Tanner.

"Is there something you'd like to say Ms. Aberthol?" I snapped my eyes towards Mr. Tanner's brown ones.

"Yes, you're a dick." I stated flatly, I heard a few gasps here and there but my gaze never faltered from Mr. Tanner's glare.

"Excuse me?" I could hear the rage building in his voice; this guy obviously had a short fuse.

"You're _not _excused." I spat back, then added "You can't talk to someone like that, you don't know what Elena has gone through so shut the fuck up." I watched as he advanced towards me, standing inches away from me, he growled.

"Oh and _you _do?"

"Yes, quite frankly I do. Now before you run your fucking mouth trying bully your students, just remember how weak and pathetic that makes you look." I confidently stated, just as he was about to reply the bell ran signaling the end of class.

I could see in my peripheral vision that no one had moved yet as all eyes were glued on Mr. Tanner and I, suddenly he roughly grabbed my scarf pulling me disgustingly close his face, my face scrunched up at the smell of stale coffee his breath held.

"AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION, _you'll_ be making the banners for tomorrow's pep rally, alone. And you're _not _to leave until ALL thirty are done." He smirked as if he had found my kryptonite, I laughed.

"Whatever you say, Dick." I replied, with a bittersweet smile.

He threw me against the wall behind me and stalked off; I heard another round of gasps from the students around us. However they didn't faze me as readied myself to tackle the ass hole, just as I was about to lunge at him when I was suddenly held back.

"Let me go! I'm going to beat his fucking ass!" I growled, but the strong arms were relentless.

"No!" a familiar voice replied, once I had finally calmed down I turned to see that it was Stefan who had held me back. I was just about to yell at him when I felt a soothing had place itself on my shoulder.

"Umm Avril, thanks for that…" I heard I soft voice say behind me, I turned and was met with Elena's gentle features. I sighed, letting the anger in me go – for now – and smiled.

"No prob, he had it coming." I replied with a shrug, once Stefan let me go I began to gather up my things. Just as I was about to leave I was once again held back.

"Hey since you're new here, wanna hang out with us?" I heard Elena ask, I thought about it for a second. Why not, I mean what's the worst that could happen? I turned back to face her.

"Sure, you probably already know this but my name is Avril." Elena smiled broadly, with a nod she replied.

"And as you probably know, my name is Elena." She giggled, holding her books tightly to her chest. It looks like it's actually possible for me to have a normal high school life after all…or so I thought.

* * *

_**Please remember to review and tell me what you think, good or bad all is welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I missed you! So I just wanted to start off by saying I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! I know I haven't update most of my fanfics in a while and that's because, well to be honest I lost my way with most of them but I'm re-watching the TV shows for new motivation and I will be writing more often - now that I have time since school is out! Okay and I really just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BARING WITH ME FOR SO LONG! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please remember to review because it really does fuel my imagination and the writing of the next chapters!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

To say the least Mr. Tanner's class had been…eventful, at least I now knew I had at least _one _hot headed teacher I could black mail. Yes, it wasn't the 'right' thing to do but seriously, wouldn't you want to have a teacher under your thumb come exam time? I grinned evilly at the thought.

It was the end of the day so I had to stay behind until I got all those damn banners finished, I was seriously contemplating on messing with Mr. Tanner's desk leaving him a big surprise he next time he opens his desk drawer, but I quickly decided against it knowing he'd know it was me.

"So Avril what brought you to Mystic Falls?" the bronzed beauty Bonnie asked, everyone at the table looked over to me.

"Oh um…well and uncle of mine died as left me the Aberthol mansion along with some money so I thought I might as well check out the town…it wasn't really like I had much holding me down in New York." I replied, feeling very nonchalant about the whole thing. However the looks I was getting was anything but.

"I'm so sorry…" Elena whispered, as if I would break down any second.

I hated the look she gave me, the look they all gave me. I hadn't known my uncle to morn his death like a family should but those looks sent me back to that time…the time when I lost Nick and Macy. I couldn't stand it.

"Excuse me." I stated, while shooting up out of my seat. Looking at Stefan I spoke "Just leave my bike by the bike rack. I have to go." I snapped, turning around I clutched my backpack in my left hand and strode away as fast as I could without looking pathetic.

I felt devilish little tears prick my eyes and I escaped, I didn't…no couldn't be seen crying, it would kill my whole 'bad ass' image. While walking I noticed something that made the corner of my mouth twitch, walking over to a teen boy I snatched the joint out of his hand and took in one long drag.

"Hey!" the brunette adolescent yelled.

I only glanced at him but I could already tell he was taller than me that was for sure, he had an obvious look of despair in his eyes but I had to admit he was kind of cute. Finally releasing the cloud of smoke from my lungs I felt my lips tingle slightly, it had been a while since I took a hit to get high but at least now my glossy red eyes could be explained – and the explanation would be because I was about to cry.

"Sorry, but I needed that." I said, smiling leaning against the wall he too was leaning on. One thing I was thankful for about all – or at least most – high schools; junkie corners.

"It's fine," He replied with a sigh, his defensive shoulders slumping slightly. "to be honest I thought you were my sister."

"She sounds like a hard ass, it's just weed." I replied with a chuckle, I never understood why people thought weed was so bad for you, do your research people! "What's her name?"

"Elena." He replied, taking a puff for himself, I filched slightly.

"Shit…" I trailed off, thinking about the repercussions of my actions.

"What?" questioned the attractive teen by my side, skimming our surrounding to find nothing but some teen junkies then looked back to me.

"I'm smoking with my 'new friend' is brother." His slightly alarmed face soon relaxed, taking another drag he leaned his head back against the cold wall behind us.

"So I see Elena has welcomed you to Mystic Falls?" I nodded "Of course she did, and don't worry I won't tell her anything." He reassured, handing the joint to me.

"Thanks, I'm Avril." I said, I think with us getting high together we should at least know each other's names.

"Jeremy." The boy I now know as 'Jeremy' replied, exhaling whatever remnants of smoke was left within him. I held out my free right hand and he shook it and we both began to laugh like hysterical hyenas.

"Hey since you seem to know your way around here, know where I can buy weed from? I live alone and I'm in desperate need of a high night." I said with a grin.

He looked at me with a grin of his own before pulling out a plastic bag that was around the same size as and iPod filled slightly more than half way with what my friends and I referred to as 'tea'.

"I have no _idea_ what you're talking about! I don't sell or hand out weed!" Jeremy quietly exclaimed, feigning hurt and shock putting his hand over his mouth for dramatic effect. However he soon smiled putting the packet into my hand "But I can promise you that this 'tea' will make you feel quite happy." He finished with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the 'tea' bro." I chuckled, shoving the packet into my bra adjusting it so my boobs would seem weird or uneven.

"See this is why I think you girls are luck, you _literally _have a freaking extra bag you can hide shit it." Jeremy laughed. I grabbed my boobs in each hand and wiggled them slightly.

"What can I say we're just lucky." I replied, hysterically laughing.

Once the joint was done, I hugged Jeremy and thanked him for the 'tea' he gave me and headed back into the emptying school for my assignment. Walking into the art room I noticed the tones of equipment I would need lying around – clearly unfinished by the people who were _actually _supposed to do it.

"I see you actually showed up." I deep voice piped up behind me, the smugness of the damn tone was all I needed to identify who it was.

"Mr. Dick." I spat, turning to face him. I smirked at the scowl I had managed to conjure up from him.

He stomped forward backing me into a corner, no matter how much he thought he scared me, he didn't. One he was only inches away from my face expecting me to cower in fear I spoke.

"Look here, Dick, there is two ways this goes down. One; I scream for help, and I imagine that no one like you enough to defend you against me. Or two – my personal favorite; I kick your ass right here and now…" I trailed off looking around the empty room "…and this time there isn't anyone going to stop me." I threatened, stepping forward making our noses nearly touch.

"Finish the damn banners then get the fuck out of my face." He spat, turning around and out the art room door.

"Thought so." I huffed to myself.

Turning around I cringed at the amount of work I had to get done before going back to that place, no I couldn't really refer to that creepy ass mansion as my home…not yet anyways.

* * *

I was finally on the last banner, my back was aching so much and I couldn't ease the pain no matter how I sat or stood. My arms were tired and so was I, not to forget hungry as hell! I had paint splatters or drips on my jeans and my hair was a mess. My hate for Mr. Tanner had long ago seeped all the way into my bones. The only thing that made this better was the my music. I was moving around as much as I could to not pass out half way through painting a banner.

I sang along to '**I Love It**' by '**Icona Pop**' she was one of my favorite artist, I loved her style and I could relate to nearly all her songs, all of which meant something – despite the strange music videos. Swaying my hands to the upbeat song I sang along loudly like a moron.

"**~I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!~**" I sang, scrawling swirls onto the large and long piece of yellow colored paper "Done!" I cheered, smiling at my work I actually thought they all turned out pretty well.

As I reward to myself I pressed the shuffle button and paused it, throwing the used brushes into the large sink against the farthest wall I opened the sink and waited for it to fill just enough to soak all the brushes. Walking over to the large and thick classroom door I closed and locked it, skipping over to the window I opened each one just enough for it to air out the room but no one on the outside would notice. Finally I skipped over to my bag and pulled out my pipe and lighter, stuffing some of the 'green tea' into it I lit it and took in a long drag, pressing play on my iPhone I danced around the room singing.

'**Legs Up**' by '**Jeffree Star**' blasted into my ears, what can I say? I loved his music and always thought drag queen were awesome.

"**~SO GET YOUR LEGS UP! I WANT YOUR LEGS UP! SO GET YOUR LEGS UP!~**" I yelled, swinging my body to the music but feeling the intense high from the several long drags.

"**~Oh, oh, oh, I got you dancin' on me. Oh, oh, oh, we got our hands up singin'. Oh, oh, oh, I want your body on me. Oh, oh, oh, oh, SO GET YOUR LEGS UP!~**" I sang along, swaying my hips my high making me imagine I was at a club filled with dismembered dancing legs, weird yes but hey, I was high!

I suddenly felt arms snake around my waist, I nearly screamed until a hand cupped my mouth. I still fought hard until I caught a glimpse of crystal blue eyes.

"MAHMAON!" I exclaimed behind the large hand, finally being released I pulled away from him, glaring daggers. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" I yelled, resting my right hand over my heart feeling the muscle thrash around in my chest.

"Hey I just wanted to continue were _you _left me hanging." He chuckled coming closer to me; I smirked remembering how aggravated I had made him the other day.

"Oh yeah, _that_." I chuckled, advancing to him.

Damon grabbed onto my shoulders and flipped me around pressing my back against his defined chest, pulling one earphone into my ear and the other into his he began to sway us to the beats of '**S&M**' by '**Rihanna**'. Relishing in the way our bodies fit together perfectly, moving in sync to the music, I felt a wetness pool against my panties at the feel of his erection pressed against me, I loved every second of it.

The raven haired man's large warm hands that hand once been rested on my hips were now wandering, his right explored my right thigh while the other was now working its way up to my chest beneath my shirt. I felt his lips against my neck leaving tingling kisses as he moved, stopping at the spot he had marked me before, and renewing his mark. I was about to protest and he must have known because instead of the words I had intended to lecture such as 'stop you idiot', I suddenly gasped and a moan quickly followed.

The hand that had been wandering further south was now pressed against my core, it wasn't hard enough to cause me discomfort as the jeans' material rubbed against me but not soft enough that I wouldn't feel it, it was perfect and left me….wanting _so _much more. My head fell back against his broad shoulder as I moaned at the friction created at the apex of my legs. Tangling my slender digits into his silky locks I tugged at them hard enough for him to pull away and look at me. His nearly gray eyes now pitch black with lust.

As if on cue the song ended at the very second things began to get interesting, a new song began '**U & Ur Hand**' by '**P!nk**'. Damon smirked, looked down at me as if I were the last cookie on the plate, just then the door to the art room was being banged on. We both jumped at the sudden noise.

"**Avril are you in there?**" a muffled voice asked, but soon the owner of said voice made its way into my head; Jeremy.

"Yeah, one sec!" I quickly replied, snapping my head back over to Damon so didn't seem at all bothered by the intruder looked down at me as if he were expecting us to finish where we left off "You have to hide!" I harshly whispered, pushing him towards an equipment closet.

"Like it matters if that twerp is-" he tried to reason with me, his voice slightly louder than normal. Cutting him off with a curt smack at the back of the head but I quickly spoke.

"Yes it does! He's Elena's brother and of he tells her anything I won't hear the end of it from them!" I replied in a hushed but hurried tone.

Finally pressing him into the closet I paused for a second, my eyes locking with his for a moment before it wandered down to the bulge in his jeans. I couldn't help but smirk at me work – not that he didn't do any 'work' of his own.

"**Avril are you okay?**" Jeremy asked, banging the door a couple more times.

"Yes, coming!" I replied, closing the door just enough for Damon to not be visible but open enough for him to see. "Damon I'm warning you, you come out of this I _will _kick your ass." I threatened.

"Got it babe." He chuckled, I could practically hear the smirk I _knew _was on his annoyingly handsome face.

Running over the door I quickly unlocked it.

"Hey Jeremy, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"I heard you were in trouble and thought you could use a ride home, and maybe if you were interested have some 'tea' together." He replied, smirking once reaching the end of his sentence.

"Sure." I giggled, running over to my bag I threw everything that was mine back into my back pack.

While doing so I would send glares over to Damon to make sure he wouldn't leave the closet. Suddenly the music that had been playing in my ear this whole time threw me into a fit of laughter, the irony of it all. Walking back over to Jeremy I glanced over to the closet one last time and sang.

"**~It's just you and your hand tonight.~**" I chuckled, leaving the school building with Jeremy I had to admit.

The walk to the car was silent and I had plenty of time to think and soon grinned '_I wonder how long I can string Damon along…wait how did he get into the art room anyways?'_ however my thoughts were soon out shown by a new thought '_That bastard left me really hot and bothered, it's either; a shower, me and _my_ had, or…Jeremy…' _my thoughts trailed off as I glanced over to the unsuspecting teen to my right '_hmmm.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but I've been really sick lately and as a result have been falling behind on writing my stories :"( Sorry! Any way I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy as much as I did! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! They are like yummy candy to me! xx**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries of any of characters, only my OC characters!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So were you like stalking me or something?" I teased, getting slightly more comfortable in Jeremy's car.

"Me? Stalk you? Please, I have better things to do." He joked as the car roared to life.

"Then how did you know I was here so late?" I questioned, genuinely curious about how he had known.

"The fight between you and Tanner spread through the school like wild fire, and that included the part about you staying after school for the bullshit punishment if his." Jeremy replied, then added "So I thought I'd come pick you up and I could welcome the new girl to Mystic Falls with a fun time."

I grinned at his response, I really did need to take the edge off especially because of how hot and bothered Damon had gotten me, damn him. Pulling out if the school parking lot Jeremy and I made small talk as I directed him to my house; it took about twenty minutes – if not less – to finally reach my Uncle's home.

"Damn, you live here?!" Jeremy exclaimed, pulling the keys out of the ignition before jumping out of the car to get a better look at the home.

"Yeah, and it sucks." I mumbled, stepping out of the car.

"What?" He questioned, the teen must not have heard me.

"Nothing." I replied, not wanting to have to explain myself.

I started for the front door but paused when I noticed Jeremy wasn't behind me, turning I spotted his cute ass sticking out of the back seat of the car.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" I called out, digging into my pockets for the front doors' keys.

"Just getting something that'll make the night a whole lot better." Jeremy replied, walking over to me with a large - and what looked to be heavy - duffle bag.

"You really did plan for this, didn't you?" I piped up, pulling a chain of keys form my front pocket.

"Like I said, I wanted to give the new chick a warm welcome to this crappy town." Jeremy chuckled; I nodded with a giggle of my own, hey girls do do – yes, yes, I heard it too – that when they want to get laid…don't judge me.

"Welcome to Count Dracula's mansion, my good Sir!" I exclaimed in a goofy accent before laughing like an old cartoon villain.

"Freak." The brunette boy laughed stepping inside and I soon followed.

Closing the door behind me I watched Jeremy and I got set up in the living room, setting out all the drinks on the large table, he pulled out a bag of weed and after a short display of my favorite and awesomely cute portable picket bong, we decided to order pizza before getting high. I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet and being high without food is brutal, but that didn't mean we couldn't drink.

"Alright, pizza's on the way." Jeremy stated, sitting down on the large couch that I had slept on the other night.

"Awesome!" I cheered, rolling onto my back so I was lying flat on the floor.

"I want a drink, want something?" He asked, reaching over to the displayed drinks on my table.

"If it's not Bourbon, I'll be disappointed." I replied, his face fell for a second but was soon lifted by a grin.

"Sorry I don't have that, but I DO have vodka. Care for shots?" Jeremy piped up, pulling two shot glasses along with a large clear bottle of vodka, setting the three items on the table.

"That'll do!" I laughed, rolling into my stomach before pushing off the floor and stood, turning around I walked to the hall and called over my shoulder "You get that set up, I'll get some music."

I didn't wait for a reply before jetting up the stairs, I knew it was a smart idea to get high and drunk on a school night but seriously did I really seem like the type of girl who listened to the left side of her brain? Walking into my room I rifled through my duffle that had been messily thrown onto my bed and pulled out a somewhat large pair of speakers, they might not have been as big as the ones you see and frat parties but they _did _pack quite a punch and with it just being the two of us I knew this would be good enough.

With the one speaker in each hand I turned on my heels to head out the door when I suddenly stopped as my body froze all at once, I felt as if there was a pair of eyes burning a hole into my body. I spun around as fast as I could, facing the pitch black balcony I saw nothing but something didn't feel right…walking towards the glass doors my eyes kept searching for any signs of a presence but found none. I finally stood with my face only inches away from the thick glass, my breath fogging the spotless glass and it was strangely…quiet.

"Avril?" the sudden voice nearly made me jump out of my skin; I swiftly turned around to see Jeremy standing by my doorway. "You okay?" he asked, looking over my tense body.

"Sorry, yeah, I'm fine." I rushed out, immediately breathing in relief. "I got the speakers, let's go." I piped up, walking away from the window.

However I couldn't shake the feeling of probing eyes watching my every move.

* * *

Six shots and four out of the twelve beers later, Jeremy and I decided to explore my new home. I had only arrived two days earlier and didn't get the chance – or really bothered to – go check out my uncle's house. We had gone through all the upper levels and were now heading into the basement and much to both our surprise, we weren't met by some old dark and cobwebbed covered floor instead we saw a rather large swimming pool. It looked clean and quite welcoming.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I offered, looking over to Jeremy while my words slurred slightly as I spoke.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean we're both pretty drunk and…yeah." Jeremy replied he had a point; we might drown if we weren't careful but I didn't care.

"Oh come on! Why not just a-" my words were suddenly cut off as the sound of a doorbell ringing, both our head snapped up looking up at the roof above us.

"Pizza!" I cheered, running to the stairs tripping like a moron on some on the steps but Jeremy helped me out and soon enough we reached the front door.

"Pizza?" the cap wearing kid asked, holding two boxes in his right hand.

"Yup!" I replied, popping my 'p' as I snatched the boxes from him. Digging into my pockets I pulled out a twenty and handed it to the teenage boy, not bothering to wait for the change I closed the door with my foot and headed back to the living room followed by Jeremy.

"High?" Jeremy asked, plopping down onto the couch opening another beer.

"Hell yes!" I laughed, swaying my hips slightly the music that was playing while setting the pizza boxes down.

Jeremy took the first hit laying his head back against the head rest of the couch before exhaling a cloud of white smoke, I didn't hesitate to so the same right after. After a couple of hits and slices of pizza we were pretty content, high and drunk, just the way I love to spend my lonely nights. In his high state Jeremy blabbered about his feelings for this 'Vicki Donovan' chick, I wasn't much for guys who were taken – or at least guys who were literally lusting after some other person. So it totally didn't help me get into the mood when we were making out.

'_This sucks,' _I thought, feeling very annoyed.

I felt the brunette teen's hand under my shirt running and groping my bra covered chest, hell I really did try to get into the mood and even while being drunk and high my conscience was eating away at me. My hands had been lazily tangled into his brown locks as he laid on top of me but this just wasn't doing it for me, I hated being a 'filler' for someone, I'd had enough of that in my last relationship. I was just about to tell Jeremy something like 'I feel a cough coming on' or some shit like that when something in his front pocket vibrated.

"Shit." He grumbled pulling off of me, sitting up straight.

Listening to a one sided conversation that ended with a huff and agreement from Jeremy the teen stood and explained how Elena had told him he had to come back home tight now. I was actually relived, walking him out as he apologized but I told him it was fine, Jeremy gave me a final kiss I animatedly reacted to before waving him goodbye. Closing the door I leaned against it with a sigh.

Pushing off the floor I walked past the living leaving everything the way it was, I decided I'd just clean it up tomorrow and headed up to my room. I felt too tired to change or shower, I knew I'd regret that decision tomorrow but right now I was just too far gone to give a damn. Unbuttoning my jeans I slipped them off and undid my bra from beneath my shirt, throwing both items of clothing to the floor I hopped into my slightly chilled but very inviting bed. For some reason that feeling I had earlier came back with a vengeance the moment I laid down but I was too damn tried to care and almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

~*Avril Dream*~

_My back was slammed against the wall, the slight sting sent a wave of pleasure throughout my body, my legs were securely held against a pair of narrow hips and I loved the feel of the firm ass that my legs were clutched over. Waist up I was bare, but so was my partner. I ran my hands from his neck into his dangerously soft hair raven hair, his tongue danced with mine in a heated passion; we fought with lust but strived for dominance, which he won._

_"Damon!" I moaned, feeling his head dip onto my shoulder._

_My head lulled back against the wall behind me, giving him more access I suddenly felt a sharp pain dig into my neck and the pleasure I had felt was replaced by pain. I shrieked as he pulled his head back, giving me full view of his bloodied mouth, a smile that bared his sharpened fangs. Before I could look into his eyes and beg him to release me, he bared into me once again._

~*Avril Dream End*~

I jolted out of my bed, sweat made my hair and shirt cling onto my form. My breathing was ragged and quick but that wasn't what bothered me, I…I was dripping wet from a damn _dream! _I threw off my covers and stood up off my bed, looking out the window the sun was only just raising and I knew I still had around two or three hours before school started. Suddenly my hangover showed up with a vendetta, clutching my head I decided to have a cold shower, walking to the bathroom I loudly cursed feeling extremely annoyed.

"DAMON YOU FUCKING JERK!" I screamed, slamming the lavatory door only adding to my head ache.

* * *

_**Okay well I hope you enjoyed that! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT MEANS LOADS TO ME! xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Gee I'm not really sure what to say... oh wait no! I'm so rude! How are you guys? Hahaha, anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU HAVE PUT THIS STORY AS YOUR FAV, FOLLOWED IT, AND ESPECIALLY COMMENTED! THANK YOU! Xx (Sorry for all the yelling I was just super happy and excited, :$)_**

**_Sorry this is such a late update but I've been SUPER sick lately that even looking at my computer screen made me feel worse (which meant I couldn't even watch my shows! :"c) but I hope this chapter make up for it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Stefan had given me the keys to his car so I'd be able to get my gym clothes after class; I wanted to run for a bit out on the track after school. Turning around I jumped back and slammed against the car behind me.

"Jesus Stefan! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled, throwing my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, just came to get my keys." He chuckled.

"Wait, I thought you were going to try outs?" I asked, finally settling down.

"No, football isn't my thing." He replied with a shrug before holding his hand on for his keys.

"'Not your thing'?" I parroted, he nodded and I scoffed "Stefan Elena is 'your thing' so I think you should go to try out and show her what a 'hunk' you are. And besides she suggested you go and I think it would make her happy if you did."

"How do you know she asked me that?"

"Seriously, after everything I just said?" I shook my head "I overheard you guys this morning."

He nodded, pausing for a moment; suddenly he snatched his keys from me and walked off.

"Thanks Avril." He called out over his shoulder, before jogging away.

'_I'm such and amazing love Guru…why the hell am I still single?'_ I thought to myself before chuckling.

Scanning the parking lot I confirmed that it was empty, so ducking behind Stefan's car I pulled down my pants and threw off my shirt, reaching into my gym I pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top. I suddenly felt a finger run up my bare spine; once again I freaked and threw up against the chilled car, except this time my bare top made a loud smacking sound and I yelped at the sting of the impact.

"Hey." Smooth voice purred, my eyes met with ice blue orbs that I recognized immediately.

"Damon." I breathed, moving further against the car trying to distance myself from him.

"I didn't know you were a nudist, but please don't let me stop you." He teased as his eyes scrolled down the length of my form.

"Please, you wish." I replied, rolling my eyes "I'm just changing."

"In public?" he asked, raising a brow at me, however his eyes still haven't met mine and I was fine with that.

"Too lazy to go to the locker room." I nonchalantly shrugged, watching his eyes waiting for them to meet mine.

"Huh, well let me cover you. God forbid a perv watches you." He chuckled, his oceanic eyes finally meeting mine.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." I replied, my voice oozing in sarcasm. "So what brings you here?" I asked, moving to pull my blue tank over my head.

"I love the tattoos, never really been one for them but you make them look…hot." He praised, ignoring my question fully as his eyes skimming the one on my left forearm before gluing onto the one on my hip bone.

"Thanks." I replied, pulling my shirt on. The second I had covered my upper half his face dropped slightly.

"Aww, you could have taken your time with that you know." He mumbled, his gaze locking with mine.

"I would have, but I have things I need to do." I chuckled, slipping my pants on.

"Could I be one of the thing you 'do'?" he asked in a flirtatious manner before doing his signature sexy eye thing.

I paused, reaching down to slip on my running shoes and tie the laces. All the while I felt Damon's burning stare on my back, man did I just want to throw him the ground and take him right there right now – especially after that dream – but I held myself back. He was my mouse and I being the beastly cat wanted to play with him a bit longer before I tore him apart. Finally standing up straight once again, I leaned in forward close enough that my lips brushed against his ear and whispered.

"Do you _really _think you could handle me?" my question elicited a growl from him, and I grinned at his response.

I was thrown back against the hood on the car and this time I was boxed in place by Damon, his face inches away from mine. I shivered when his breath fanned on my face, it smelled amazingly of Bourbon but there was an underlining tone to the smell…iron? I mentally shook the thought away making sure not to lose myself in his gaze, I had to be in control or else he'd lose interest. All 'bad boys' were the same after all.

Reaching around to the back of his head I pulled Damon down practically smashing our lips together, his tongue eagerly ran across the split in between my lips and I immediately opened for him. His hot muscle delved into my mouth and I was sure at that moment of what I had smelled earlier, Bourbon and iron, why iron? After a few moments of our heated kiss Damon's hands began to wander, I knew I had him on the ropes and it was time to cut the cord.

Balling my hand on the back of his head getting a relatively large chunk of his locks in my fist I began to peel him off me; he seemed very reluctant but soon gave in when my hold tightened. We were both breathless and I felt my face and chest flush, the surprise and slight pain in his eyes were masked by the lust his ice blue abysses held. Finally getting him off me fully I began to walk away.

"See you around, Damon." I called over my shoulder, giving him one last glance before jogging towards the running track.

* * *

I had done about five rounds around the track when Jeremy came up to me, we made light conversation but didn't bring up our night together and thankfully nothing was awkward. At some point he asked me if I wanted to come over to his house for dinner, at first I declined but he soon explained that Stefan and Bonnie where going to be there and how Elena wanted him to be more sociable – meaning; have other friends besides the stoners – so I'd be going as a friend. And hey I had no food in the house, so why turn down a free dinner?

So that's how I ended up here, in my room frantically throwing my clothes everywhere wondering what to wear. Yes I know this wasn't a 'date' but this _was _the first time I was going over to a friend's house.

'_Avril chill, just wear something nice, not slutty, but nice.' _My left brain tried to reason, I calmed down slightly after the thought.

"Okay something nice and not slutty, or something that says '_Hey I nearly banged you little brother!_'." I ranted aloud to myself.

So finally I decided on a high top slack skirt that reached to my mid waist and a loose and breezy light purple crop top over it, it reached slightly below the waist band of my snug form fitting skirt, slipping on a pair of black ballerina flats with a bow in the front. Over all I looked cute and somewhat formal but not, perfect.

Shoving my phone and lip gloss into one of the large front pockets of my skirt I teased my hair slightly to give it volume before sprawling it about on my shoulders. Once finished with my makeup – which I purposely did to look as natural as possible with only eye liner being the prominent wok of makeup – I headed down stairs and waited for Jeremy to arrive and take me. After about ten minutes he arrived, I walked out to his car and quickly jumped in ready to go.

"You look really nice." He complemented, looking me over.

"Thanks, it's not too formal is it?" I asked, feeling slightly insecure.

I'd never really had…'normal' friends before and by that I mean my two best friends were total freaks and not chill and all 'cute' like Elena and Bonnie were, my older friends were _way _more… 'Rowdy' would be the word you could use when describing them.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes for us to reach the 'Gilbert residence' and when we did I suddenly started to freak out.

"Shit!" I yelled, giving myself a pretty harsh face palm.

"What?" Jeremy asked, looking at me strangely.

"I forgot to bring food! It's really rude to go to someone's house for the first time and not bring something!" I rushed out; however the teen next to me just began to laugh. "What?! I'm being serious Jer!"

"Avril, the thought is enough, trust me." He assured me; I hesitated but soon nodded because it was too late anyway.

We walked up to the front door and Jeremy unlocked and opened the door with ease, gesturing for me to enter first and I did. Turning to my left I walked into the living room and quickly came into eye contact with a table that had Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie seated.

"Avril!" Elena stated, but it sounded more like a surprised question to me. Didn't she know I was coming?

"Hey," I piped up, waving to the three. I paused for a second before quickly adding "Jeremy invited me over for dinner." I rushed out, feeling like I had intruded somehow.

Geez I could get along with guys I didn't even know perfectly well but I was nearly at a total loss when it came to girls.

"Yeah, no of course!" Elena – finally – piped up, gesturing to an empty seat then added "Come have a seat!" I nodded and sat down next to her, and Jeremy followed suit sitting next to Bonnie.

"Sorry I didn't bring anything I-" I began but was soon interrupted.

"No it's totally cool! Besides we have plenty of food." Elena stated, with a wide smile.

* * *

It was about two hours later when the front door rang, I stayed seated and continued to chat with Bonnie while Elena and Stefan moved to open the door. After a minute or two I looked up to see Caroline walk in with Damon following closely behind, his eyes and mine locked almost immediately and the only thing I could think was.

'_Well shit, of course he had a girlfriend!'_

We barely broke contact as he walked in seating himself in an arm chair just opposite me with the blonde cheerleader practically hanging off his arm, for some reason I suddenly felt super pissed.

"Hey why don't I cut us up some cake?" I suggested, jutting out of my seat. Before giving anyone a chance to respond I grabbed the plate of cake off Elena and practically power walked to the kitchen.

"I'll help." I heard a silky smooth yet rough voice add, before the sounds of footsteps followed.

The kitchen was quiet and empty and I didn't doubt that Damon was going to try something – not that I was going to let him, not a chance in hell. Slamming the plastic plate onto the counter – not hard enough to ruin the actual cake but just enough to get my point across – my head snapped over to the raven haired Adonis.

"You have a girlfriend?" I questioned, feeling my anger rising.

"No, she'd just entertainment." He replied, inching closer to me; however his reply only angered me more.

"Not a good answer, asshole." I piped up, turning around to begin searching for plates.

"Oh what and you being with Jeremy isn't as bad as me and Caroline?" Damon shot back, folding his arms over her chest.

"Jeremy and I are _not _'together', we're just friends." I defended, finding a stack of plates pulling them out of the cupboard before placing them in the kitchen island.

"Right, he's 'just a friend' who takes you home?" the tall man retorted with a smug grin, I felt like slapping it right off his annoyingly beautiful face.

"Yes, F.R.I.E.N.D.S." I replied, punctuating each word with a slice into the large chocolate cake.

I successfully ignored his reply, but that didn't mean my body reacted any different to the feel of his hands sliding up my hips and easily under my crop top. Practically flying to face him I slapped him across the face.

"I _hate _cheaters, so fuck, Damon." I angrily growled, managing to carry four plates in one go "Bring the other two with you." I commanded, and he did so without hesitation but his ultimately shocked face made me feel satisfied.

* * *

_**TAAADAAAA! hahaha, so as you probably realized we reached beginning part of 'Friday Night Bites' (which I DO NOT own in ANY way). Yes I will be following the story line but not heavily and I will definitely be adding my own twists and turns!**_

_**Okay please remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought! xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting until now! Once I had gotten back everything was SUPER hectic! But I finally had time to sit down and write! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just wanted to say THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, FAV, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

**_Oh and I just made a Twitter account which is completely dedicated to my stories and fanfics so if you want to contact me or just stay updated with everything fanfic/story related follow me on _**

**_ yasiiia_**

**_It'll contain multimedia, updates on how the story is going, you can ask me questions, and a lot more! _**

**_WARNING:_****_ THIS CHAPTER IS SEXUALLY GRAPHIC, if you cant handle it then leave now if you can then enjoy my pervies! ;D_**

**_IMPORTANT:_****_ One more thing guys! I'll be starting school this Sunday, UGH, so I wont be able to update as frequently but I'll try my best! PROMISE!_**

**_Okay sorry for the long AN but I just wanted to talk to you guys for a bit! On with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything to do with the amazing TV show TVD, no matter how much I wish I did._**

**_(~^_^)~xxxxxxxx~MWAH~xxxxxxxx~(^_^~)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'_I _hate _cheaters, so fuck off, Damon.' _The words I had said only moments ago rang loudly in my head, I thought maybe I had shrugged him off but that wasn't the case.

I could practically feel the tingles of his hands ghosting over my hips, but he wasn't touching me. The dream had invaded my mind several times since seeing his oceanic eyes and after our little spat in the kitchen, I somehow just wanted him more. God I'm a slut, I mean Jeremy invited me here yet all I can think about is banging Blondie's smoking hot boyfriend.

'_He's taken Avril, leave him alone.' _My rational side tried to reason, however there still was that little asshole that kept whispering '_He said she'd just "entertainment" so jump his bones already!'_

I've only been like this with one other guy and I hated myself for it, I promised myself never again but Damon he just…just messes with me! Damn him! I could feel his eyes on me as we all chatted and it took all I had not to look at the handsome douche, as we talked I could feel Jeremy's hand on my thigh and I could see the strange looks Elena shot him but he seemed unfazed and ignored them, however I was pretty uncomfortable. After about another hour of glares, locked gazes, laughs, cake, learning how insensitive Caroline was, and other things couldn't really concentrate on I knew it was time to go.

"I think I should go." I piped up, timing my statement perfectly after the silent end of a conversation.

"I think we should go too." Damon piped up "It's getting pretty late and I have to drop Caroline off, what to take a ride with us?" he suggested, allowing his lips' corners to curl in a slight and seemingly innocent way, but I saw past all that crap.

"I'll get the dishes." Elena piped up, moving towards the kitchen and before I could request a ride from her Bonnie followed behind her.

"Uh, I guess." I replied, feeling aggravated that he had gotten me. "Do you mind Caroline?"

I knew I could ask Stefan for a ride but I didn't want to pull the brooding teen away from his girlfriend, no matter how much I wanted to…however there was a small part of me that got excited. She looked hesitant and slightly irradiated that Damon would even suggest such a thing, turning to give him a puppy dog look that I could tell held a double meaning which I caught 'I don't want her to!'

"You're fine with that, right Caroline?" the raven haired man questioned, yet it seemed more like a statement as he looked into her eyes. Something was there, it wasn't intimacy or anger but something I couldn't quite name.

"Yeah it's fine!" the blonde suddenly stated with a large smile as she wrapped her arms around Damon's single toned one.

"Alright, thanks." I replied, turning away from the seemingly airheaded girl I looked over to Stefan who seemed to be glaring at his older brother.

"I'll see you later Stefan." pulling him in for a quick hug before adding "I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen to see Elena and Bonnie chatting about something serious; however they both immediately stopped once sensing my presence.

"Hey guys, Caroline, Damon, and I are about to leave. I just wanted to say bye and thanks for having me."

Elena walked over to me with her usual smile while Bonnie curved her plump lips into a forced upwards curve, we said our goodbyes and I made a final stop to Jeremy's room, I wanted to thank him for inviting me and taking me home the other night. While Caroline and the _other _Salvatore said their goodbyes to the rest of the group I sneaked away upstairs, it didn't take long for me to find Jeremy's room.

"Jer?" I piped up, once knocking the door I popped my head through the crack I made.

"Oh hey Avril, sorry I had something I had to do." He apologized, standing up from his swivel desk chair.

"No it's all right, I just wanted to say thanks for everything." I smiled at him, he nodded but not before standing.

Pulling me further into the room his lips crashed against mine once again, it was an unexpected gesture but I didn't really know where this was headed. Pulling away before he could deepen the kiss I spoke.

"Jeremy you know we can't be a 'thing' right? I mean you like someone else and-"

"I know that don't worry, consider this a 'thank you' and 'last kiss', sound good?" he interjected, raising a brow at me. I had to admit, he was enjoyable to kiss so why not? It would go any further anyway.

"Fine." I giggled, before our lips reconnected. I felt the taller teen's arms wrap around my waist as my arms snaked around his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" an all too familiar voice piped up, both our head snapped toward the intruding figure to find Damon and I felt like a child getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar by her father.

"What do you think?" I spat, looking back to Jeremy I gave him a quick peck "Bye Jer." With a smile I turned and glared at Damon as I past him.

'_Why did I do that?' _I thought to myself as I made my way down the stairs, I knew that it would only piss Damon off more and…wait, is that my reason? What wrong with me?!

* * *

The car ride was awkward to say the least, Damon and I kept glaring at each other while Caroline just kept babbling to him about stupid things, honestly I can't exactly say I was listening to know if what she was saying was really stupid or not. Before I realized it we had reached her house, I had been too busy glaring at the damn Adonis in the front seat to even see the passing view around us. I was about to say goodbye to Caroline when she suddenly pulled Damon in for a heated kiss and I stared wide eyed at the couple, I couldn't look away and just as I had somehow brought myself to nearly pull away Damon's blue eyes snapped open and caught mine.

I was trapped, looking at him as he made out with someone that wasn't me, I knew I should care but I did and I hated myself so much more for it. I watched as their lips moved against each other and noticed his quick grin before he deepened the kiss, all the while staring at me. Why was I so captivated? I felt like a creeper, yet something inside me churned and ached before pooling in my underwear. After a few more moments they broke apart I had to practically rip my eyes away from them as I squeezed my legs together tightly.

"Bye Damon!" Caroline said sounding all chipper, before looking over to me with a look of triumph "Avril." Was all she said before slamming the door shut and skipping to the front door of her white picket fence home.

There was a thick silence in the car as we watched her enter her home, once the blonde was completely out of sight Damon spoke.

"Come up front."

"No." I replied, a little too quickly. He began to stretch out before placing both hands behind his head.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to wait you out, we aren't moving until you do come up here." The blue eyed man stated, moving into a more relaxed position.

I knew he'd have to move sometime, we couldn't wait here forever. It was about ten minutes later when I finally gave up; it looked like he could really wait forever. With a loud groan I shuffled out of his back seat and switched to the front, despite how irritated I was I couldn't bring myself to slam the doors of this amazing car.

"There, happy?" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest once getting into the front seat.

"Very." He chuckled, before starting up the car and driving away.

Silence took over as we drove towards my Uncle's house; however Damon being who he is didn't allow the quiet to last long, and out of all topics he chose the one I really didn't want to talk about.

"I thought you said you and that twerp were 'just friends'." I knew immediately he was referring to Jeremy.

"We are." I replied bluntly.

"Really? Well it didn't look like that to me." I could hear something in his silky voice, was that…jealousy?

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Elena's kid brother." I scoffed with a large grin on my face.

"Jealous, no." he snapped, after a short paused Damon added "Pissed, yes." my brows knitted in confusion.

"Wha-" I immediately stopped, my eyes snapped down to my thighs where Damon's large and warm hand rested itself.

It was as if I were paralyzed by his touch and I stared like a stunned idiot as his hand slowly moved down to my exposed knee, once his skin made contact with mine I felt electricity run through me as he slid under my black skirt and just kept going. It was only when he was centimeters away from the apex of my legs did I react, snapping my hand around his wrist I held on like a vice keeping him from finding out the wet little secret in between my legs because of he knew, he'd have me.

"Damon stop!" I yelled, snapping my eyes towards him.

However something caught my attention; my Uncle's house, had we already arrived? How long had we been sitting here? My internal trivia was cut short when felt Damon advance towards me, my eyes met his heated gaze and before my mind to could comprehend what was happening his lip were pushing against mine. I didn't want to pull away, I wanted so badly to give in but I knew if I did I'd be thrown away, just like I was before.

His wrist slipped out of my grasp and immediately pressed itself against my core, I gasped – cliché I know but I couldn't help but react in that manner, it felt as if something within me exploded. I knew Damon was mentally grinning like mad at how hot and bothered he had gotten me. Every part of me ached for him yet it took all the self-control I had not to snap because of the lust. I moaned when I felt his tongue invade my mouth without permission, the way it danced with mine and left no part of my cavern unexplored.

I felt his long chilled fingers move my lacy underwear to one side before running along my hot wet lips, his contrast of temperatures sent a shiver through my body forcing my hips to buckle towards his hand. My rationality was drowning in a hazy sea of desire before disappearing completely. I felt a single digit enter me and I moaned, pulling away from me my eyes met Damon's dark blue nearly black orbs that once had been so bright it nearly looked gray. I felt embarrassed as he watched my expressions while he thrust his single digit into me, soon he added a second, then a third and I nearly screamed at the added pleasure it gave me.

"D-Don't stop! Please!" I begged, feeling him slow down however he grinned adding a forth digit before thrusting even faster than before.

I must have closed my eyes for a second – of not less – but when I opened them he was on top on me, his knee spreading mine as far as the confined space would allow while his free left hand crawled up my shirt before ripping my bra away with his free left exposing my breasts to his groping hand. Damon kissed along my neck as he continued to thrust at an inhumanly pace in and out of me, he made use of his thumb rubbing it against my clit making me scream. I felt something begin to knot and swell in my lower stomach and I moaned and screamed at his pleasurable actions.

My hand gripped and pulled at his black shirt while the other knotted itself in his raven locks, I felt it, it tightened so much it was unbearable and at that moment I knew I was nearing to the edge of the cliff of no return and he was dragging me there without a single protest form me.

"DAMON!" I screamed, feeling my body convulse uncontrollably.

Suddenly I exploded and screamed, coming all over his hand as my back arched in ecstasy and my hips buckled against his hand, could feel my walls tightening around his slender fingers before coating them with my juices. I ranked at his hair and I was surprised he did yell in pain as I did so. Damon didn't stop moving his fingers allowing me to ride out my orgasm to the fullest extent; I fell back against the car seat spent, damp with sweat, and flushed as my body quivered riding out the high. My eyes met with his crystal blue orbs once again; at that moment I knew he had me. I bit my lip as I stared at him, a grin spread across his lips and a look of excitement filled his eyes. I felt as he pulled out of me, however that didn't stop me from pulling him in for another kiss, nor did it stop him from rubbing against my clit making my hairs stand on edge as I shivered.

'_Fuck it I'm going to make him mine, even if it kills me.' _Was my only thought as we went for another round, one I wasn't sure my body could handle without physically exploding in pleasure.

* * *

_**Taadaaa! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did! ;D And let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Anyway I'll see you guys next time and don't forget to leave a comment! xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in so long I've been having writer's block and it sucks! Anyway, I hope this chapter makes it up to all of you! And as I am sure most of you are aware that school has begun so I'll be getting very busy, however PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE and check out the update schedule for each of my stories. I'll be doing my best to stay to these schedules starting this week._**

**_Okay enough from me and on with the chapter! Please remember to review it means load to me!_**

* * *

I snapped my head away from it, whatever _it _was, but it just kept coming at me! I moved my head away several times and even tried swatting the little piece of shit away but nothing worked and it was driving me crazy!

"Stop…" I mumbled, but the relentless attacking kept going. "STOP!" I snapped, sitting up swatting whatever might have been in front of my face.

I winced slightly as ray of sun found my eyes, bringing my hand up to shield me from the blinding rays I began to freak out. This _wasn't _my room, nor was it any room in my Uncle's house! I looked around the room that was seemingly empty; it looked amazing and just held certain dark suave to it that I absolutely loved. I felt an unexpected movement to my left and spun my head in the direction of the disturbance and that's when I found Damon nonchalantly lying there wearing a fitted black shirt, dark worn out blue jeans, but what caught my eye was the fluffy white feather in his hand that he kept swishing around.

"You're an ass." I bluntly state glaring down at him, he was the damn reason for my rude awakening.

"You're naked." He retorted, my eyebrows knitted together at his lame retort.

However I squealed with I realized I really _was _naked, the blanket had pooled around my hips concealing my 'nether regions' but left my breasts completely exposed. Yanking the pale sheets to cover myself I looked back over to Damon who gave me a disapproving look, before I had the chance to ask him what was with that expression, he jumped on top of me.

"Damon!" I giggled in surprise.

"Hello." He purred, straddling my hips while using his free left hand to support his toned form.

I shivered when I felt the soft texture of the feather rub against me face and slide down to the tops of my now hidden mounds. Chucking the white quill away Damon ripped the blanket away from my body exposing me to him all over again, his head immediately ducked down to my breasts. Ever since he found out about my nipple piercings he would leave my poor babies alone! I shivered when I suddenly felt his tongue flick itself against my stiffened left peak, swirling around the areola torturing my hardened nipples further. Suddenly clasping his mouth around my breast and sucked while his free right hand pulled and squeezed at my other one, I moaned as I felt him delicately drag his teeth up towards my nipple piercing, stopping and tugging ever to gently once he had my piercing in the grasp of his pearly whites. Releasing my piercing I chose then to speak, otherwise I'd fall all over again.

"Damon, we didn't…we didn't do _it, _right?" I asked, looking into his oceanic blue orbs.

"Do what?" he teased, I knew he knew exactly what I meant but of course he decided to make it harder.

"We didn't fuck, did we?" I asked bluntly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh _that _'it'." he exclaimed, nodding in understanding "No we didn't, you passed out after your fifth orgasm." He blurted and I felt my cheeks burn up.

'_FIVE?! Is that even possible?!' _I thought to myself, I've only ever had like two, _max _three with a single person before! How long where we in the car for? I only remember the second one, I saw white after that.

"But you're going to have to last _much _longer with me babe…" Damon breathed, moving to kiss up and down my neck with his free hand roamed further south.

"No, Damon stop." I said firmly and thankfully he did.

"What?" he asked confused as to why I wouldn't let him continue.

"I'm not going to have sex with you until you and Caroline are _officially _over." I firmly stated, I knew it seemed slightly silly to say that after everything we had done so far but I didn't want to be the 'other woman' or the 'second choice', I'd had enough of that before.

"Fine." Damon huffed, rolling off me lying flat on his back beside me. "I'll do it tonight at the Founders' Party, sound good?" he asked, his voice calm and slightly sweet.

"Yup!" I laughed, pecking him on the lips before moving off the bed, making sure to wrap the thin white sheet around me. "I need to go…where are my clothes?" I asked, looking around.

"Got rid of 'em." The raven haired Adonis replied, sitting up.

"You what?! What am I supposed to leave here in then?" I exclaimed, feeling exasperated by his child-like behavior.

"It's fine, you can wear my stuff." He shrugged as if it were no big deal but I could see the grin on his face, asshole.

I ended up leaving his house in a pair of his black boxers and gray T-shirt, thankfully I still had my shoes. Damon drove me back to my Uncle's house – ridiculously oversized mansion – and followed me to the door, one last kiss before sending me away. I was surprised; he didn't ask to come in this time. Shrugging, I entered the residence.

* * *

I flattened out my deep blue dress, pulling it slightly past my mid-thigh where it would always slide back up to, securing the single shoulder strap of the loose yet body hugging dress, I made sure that the thin belt was correctly placed before stepping inside the crowded home. My silver heels were killer but they matched my clutch, the things girls do to look good. I did my hair into loose waves so they cascaded down my shoulders and did my makeup with the intention of Marylyn Monroe's 'Bedroom Eyes' look. On a normal day I'd think I looked hot and would feel confidant – even if I didn't look that great – but right now the whole town was basically here and this was my first impression on all of them…let's hope I make a good one.

Walking into the crowded home I tried looking for a familiar face, scanning the crowd I found Stefan and Caroline sharing a glass of champagne together. I squeezed my way through several people and said 'excuse me' and 'sorry' about fifty times by the time I reached the two under aged drinkers.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, Caroline looked at me with a forced smile and returned the greeting with a mumble before returning to sipping on her glass of bubbly.

"Hey Avril, you look great." He complemented with a kind smile, Elena was a lucky girl to have such a sweet guy caring for her.

"Thanks Stefan, so do you." I replied, smiling. Just then Elena and Damon showed up.

"Hey guys, we were just hanging out." Stefan piped up, picking up a glass he offered it to Damon "Drink?" there was something in their eyes, I wasn't sure what it was but Damon soon replied.

"No thanks little brother, I'll pass." However the – not so – discreet glares continued, until Elena spoke.

"Hey Stefan, got a dance left in you?" his lips widened at the brunette's request.

"Absolutely." He smiled, placing the untouched brimming flute back onto the table before walking away with Elena.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I piped up, before turning to walk away.

Not-so-discreetly grabbing a flute I immediately headed for the first exit I could find, the noise, people, it all made me uncomfortable and nervous. I've been to raves, concerts, and _so _many other large gatherings but something in there wasn't right…I couldn't tell what it was, but it just wasn't. The second I felt the light cooling breeze touch my skin I smiled and my body instantly relaxed, walking further through the grassy field I heard a bickering couple. Looking around the corner I saw two people who looked to be Tyler and was that…Vicki? I hadn't really formally met her but I did see her around the Grill every now and then. I watched her storm away from the jock who did nothing to stop her, mistake, you always go after the girl.

Shaking my head I continued to walk through the empty and darkened garden, stopping at an open lake with a spurting water fall. I saw Stephen and Elena talking in the distance, before he briskly walked away leaving Elena on her own she seemed angry and upset, trouble in paradise? Pulling off her heels the brunette soon walked away too. Walking back towards the party I decided it was time to find Damon and asked if he had left Caroline, it seemed mean of me to intentionally steal him from her but there was just something about Damon that caught my attention, maybe he was different…a girl can only hope. After downing the last of the bitter sweet drink I pulled off my shoes and walked back the way I came.

The hall was still crowded and still caused me discomfort, but I pushed through and searched for Damon only to not find him, anywhere. I asked around and the last anyone had seen of him he was leaving the party with Caroline.

'_That JERK! When will you learn Avril? Their _all _the same!' _I thought to myself, stomping away from the party. Reaching the gardens once again I walked and just kept walking and didn't stop.

It took me nearly three hours but I finally made it home, my body ached and shivered but I didn't care. Pushing the door of my home open I groaned, not bothering to lock it as I stripped down to my underwear while walking up the large staircase. Throwing myself onto my bed I promised myself the next time I saw Damon Salvatore I'd kick him where the sun don't shine, repeatedly.

* * *

It had been four days since I last saw Damon and as much as I hated to say this…I was worried about him. Stephen had been A-wall for three days and finally came back to school yesterday, all the while Caroline seemed so 'over it' but I could tell she was upset and so was I. I mean the ass just lead me on only to leave! That's it, I'm officially gay now maybe I'd have better luck with girls…

Well anyway, I felt bad for Caroline – especially since if Damon hadn't left I would have taken him from her – so that's how I ended up doing this stupid fund raiser, that annoyingly handsome man made me act so rashly, I never tried to steal a person's boyfriend until he showed up. I guess it's better that he did leave.

'_Avril who are you kidding? You're upset too.' _I rolled my eyes at the thought but it was true, I was upset.

"Hellooo earth to Avril, earth to Avril!" Elena called out to me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah? Sorry I was just thinking about something." I replied, shaking my head slightly.

"Well I think you should think away from the car." Elena chuckled.

"Yeah, you're giving the dude a pretty good show right now." Stephen added, looking down I noticed I had myself – by boobs more specifically – pressed up against the car's window.

"Oh geez!" I laughed, pulling away. "I'm such a ditz." I laughed, moving back I zipped my hooded baby blue jacket mid-way so my black bikini top still showed, last thing I would want is Caroline telling me off again for 'not being sexy'.

"No we all have our little black out moments." Elena giggled "We need more towels, I'll go tell Caroline."

"No, no it's fine I'll get it. Kinda wanna escape the embarrassment right now, plus you two love birds get to be alone." I teased, throwing an obvious wink at Elena before walking away.

Wiping my slightly damp hands on my jean shorts I couldn't help but smile, this place had a sense of community I hadn't felt in a long time and I loved it. It only took a few more steps to reach the booth Caroline was seated at.

"Hey Caroline, we need more towels."

"Sure I'll get some more, can you help me?" she asked, I nodded calling over another bikini clad blonde Caroline handed her the money and we set off.

Walking into the dimmed school building it was kind of creepy how scary an empty school could be, walking to the supply closed I jiggled the door handle but to no avail, it was locked. Turning around I was about to tell Caroline we needed a key when I paused, she turned towards me with a paled face before running off.

"Caroline wait!" I called out behind her but she didn't stop.

* * *

Had had gone way past the school area by this point but she still didn't stop and neither did I, I recognized this road it was the way to Salvatore house, had we really been walking that long? Stopping I gripped Caroline's arms halting her.

"Caroline what the hell is going on? Why are we going to the boarding house?!" I questioned but she seemed stressed, pulling away from me the blonde huffed.

"Look like I've been saying for the past twenty minutes, just leave! I need to do something." She replied, turning on her heels back towards the large home.

However much like the past the near half hour had gone I declined her offer and continued to follow her, looking over to the blonde teen it looked like she was in some kind of daze but seemed relentless. Walking up to the house I noticed a raven, it must have been the same one I saw not too long ago, was it following us? Wait no, that's crazy…isn't it? I had been looking into the bird's ice blue eyes for far too long and fell behind Caroline who had already entered the home and I quickly ran to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, but she did nothing to answer and continued to walk down the dimmed hallway. Suddenly taking a turn we were met by stairs and she finally spoke.

"Damon?" she called out as she walked.

'_I what?_' thought confused, I thought Damon had left?

Caroline called out to him again as she walked down a narrow and dark path way, plaster had fallen of the walls exposing the hidden bricks behind them and I couldn't help but wonder how she knew about this place. We reached a door that looked to be locked with iron bar opening, looking through it we both stared wide eyed at the form slumped inside the dim room.

"Oh my god! What is this? How did I know you were here?" she rambled, however I grabbed her arm and tried to move her away from the door.

"Because I wanted you to, very,_ very _badly." Damon groaned, moving to stand up which proved to be a difficult task as she stumbled around slightly.

"Caroline we have to go!" I yelled but she shook me off, turning to look back at the deathly pale man who clung to the bars on the door.

"Let me out of here." The raven haired man pleaded, if he was in there it had to be for a reason.

"You bit me…" she mumbled, and I pulled at her arm once again.

"Caroline we have to leave, now!" however this time she was less gentle and shoved me away causing me to tip and fall backwards. The couple exchanged a few more words as I tried to get to my feet.

"You're going to open the door!" Damon demanded in a gruff and tired voice, I lunged up at her but it was too late.

"Caroline NO!" I yelled, another voice adding to mine. A man I hadn't seen before pulled the blond teen away from the door.

"Get out of here! Run!" the man warned and we did just that, sprinting down the practically black narrow path and up the stairs.

We raced up the stairs, but unfortunately it was too late. I heard the door swing open and cursed aloud, Caroline was a few steps behind me when Damon arrived, clutching onto her ankle. She yelped tried to fight him away but he was winning in dragging her down to him. I ran back and clasped her shaking hands into mine before pulled her away from the Damon, only for me to fall backwards as a consequence however I did drag the maniac of a man down with me. I hit the ground before the staircase and was immediately winded; Damon was at my side groaning in pain for the impact of the fall.

"CAROLINE RUN!" I yelled, she hesitated but left running like a bat out of hell.

I gasped for breath trying to move, however it was too late. In a flash Damon was on top of me with blood red orbs staring into my tearing ones, I tried to fight against him but to no avail he was stronger than I was. He hovered above me with a look of in decision on his face; I screamed and begged beneath him.

"Damon please let me go! Please!" I cried, struggling beneath him.

The indecision was gone, he had made his choice. Baring his sharpened white fangs I screamed when they dug into my neck breaking the skin immediately and painfully. He pushed further into my neck and I felt surge of white hot pain tear through me, my world began to fade out and soon it all went black.

* * *

_**AHHHHHH OH NO! Damon attacked Avril! What did you guys think about the chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know by leaving a review! It means a lot to me! Until next time my lovelies! xx**_


End file.
